


“Fine, I’ll help you- but I’m not bailing you out of jail”

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Established Friendship, Gen, M/M, Many Lighthearted Murder Threats, Talking, cafe setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Maki snorted, and had to stop herself from laughing out loud, “You got fired from flirting?”Kokichi just waved her off, his fingers tapping impatiently on the cafe’s table, “Yeah, it’s like because of a harassment policy or something. But that doesn’t matter. I didn’t get his phone number, and I need your help.”“Shouldn’t you be more worried about the fact that you don’t have a job anymore?”“Eh, don’t worry about it, my rent’s overdue anyways. Once they kick me out, I’ll just crash at your place.”He could feel her glare sharpen, and he avoided matching her gaze, “I’ll kill you first.”“Yeah, yeah…” He had a sip of one of his sodas, “So, are you gonna help me or not?”
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	“Fine, I’ll help you- but I’m not bailing you out of jail”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't explain how much I love writing these two.

“So,” Maki looked at Kokichi flatly, like she was just waiting for him to say something stupid, “what’s wrong?”

“Eh? Who said anything was wrong?” Kokichi was sitting sideways with his legs crossed on a cafe stool, trying to find different ways that he could stack his three unopened cans of grape soda. “I’m perfectly fine, thank you very much!”

“I’m not an idiot.” Maki, on the other hand, was sitting rather normally (if not a little jumpy) for a normal cafe setting, “The last time you talked to me was three weeks ago after I spiked your soda. If I remember correctly, you said ‘I’m never talking to you again, Maki’ before running out into the traffic. Usually you take around two months to get over things like that. So,” She gave him a pointed glare, “what do you want?”

Kokichi chuckled, “Jeez, what are you, a detective?”

She continued to glare.

His mouth stretched into a grin, “Well… I got fired!”

“Already? I thought you said you were planning to keep this one?”

“Yeah, yeah Maki, I get it. We can’t all have an _amazing_ job like yours, can we?”

Maki’s glare turned even sharper (if that was even possible), and Kokichi noticed her hand twitching from the corner of his eye. Hopefully she wouldn’t try to choke him in public again, they might get thrown out and he was starting to like the cafe. “Do you want to die?”

“Not anymore!”

Maki’s glare softened with curiosity, “You’re quite happy for someone who just got fired.”

“Ah, yes, well I can’t bring myself to be unhappy, not when I just met the man of my dreams!”

“Well that’s… rather out of character.”

“No it’s not!” Kokichi stuck his tongue out, “How could you not know that I’m a hopeless romantic after all these years? It’s, like, my defining character trait!”

“Oh yeah, because you poisoning chocolates on Valentine’s Day screams ‘hopeless romantic’.”

“You don’t even make chocolates on Valentine’s Day!”

“I don’t claim to be anything romantic.”

“Well, _anyways_ , I’m a hopelessly hopeless romantic, and we’re going to go on a great and amazing adventure looking for this guy.”

“Please don’t tell me you got fired on purpose.”

“No, of course no! I got fired _because_ of this amazingly handsome, awsome, random guy.”

It took a moment before Maki’s eyes brightened with realization. She snorted, trying not to burst into laughter. “You got fired because of some flirting?”

Kokichi shrugged, “It probably didn’t help that he looked like he was going to burst into tears, but yeah. It’s some harassment policy thing or something. The problem is that I wasn’t able to get his phone number, so I have no way of contacting him.” Kokichi had now finished two cans of soda, and was currently contemplating juggling them.

Maki looked like she was torn between throttling him or just going home, “Kokichi, you do know that if you do end up tracking this guy down, he’ll probably be more freaked out than enticed, right? And that he’ll be in his right to call the police on you?”

“Yep!”

“You’re probably going to go to prison.”

“I’m overdue on my rent anyways!” Kokichi grinned at her.

Maki sighed, “Fine, I’ll do it- but I’m not bailing you out of jail.”

Kokichi stopped spinning his final can of grape soda on the tip of his finger, he grinned, “Yay! Thanks Maki, now go and use your super awesome assa-ah skills to track him down.”

Before Maki could say anything else, Kokichi’s cell phone buzzed. “Oh, that’s probably my landlord! I’ll see you later tonight- I’m probably going to have to crash at your place for a while. Bye!” And then off he went, sliding down his seat and skipping out the door. He left his empty cans of soda at the table.

Seething with anger, Maki shouted after him, “Don’t expect me to open the door for you!”

But she knew that that was a lie. The little asshole was just too annoying to say no to. Thank god she didn’t have any jobs coming up.


End file.
